¿Y si pido un deseo antes de que la vela se apague?
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Ella te mira, y tu evitas la mirada lo mejor que puedes. Eres orgulloso porque así dice tu sangre, pero no puedes evitar suspirar cuando ella te sonríe, ¡Le ha hecho gracia tu gesto! Tienes cara de amargado, sin embargo, la has hecho reír y eso es suficiente.


_**"¿Y si pido un deseo antes de que la vela se apague?"**_

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, yo sólo hago uso de sus maravillosos personajes**_

.

.

Ella te mira, y tu evitas la mirada lo mejor que puedes. Eres orgulloso porque así dice tu sangre, pero no puedes evitar suspirar cuando ella te sonríe, ¡Le ha hecho gracia tu gesto! Tienes cara de amargado, sin embargo, la has hecho reír y eso es suficiente.

...

¡Mujer escandalosa! Habla hasta por los codos... Eso dices cuando la encuentras en los pasillos ¡Y también vanidosa! Peina su sedoso y azul cabello enfrente de ti por que le ha parecido divertido como te enojas cuando ella hace eso.

 _"Si vieras tu rostro reirías igual que yo"_ Dice ella

Volteas el rostro indignado, porque te está tocando las narices ¿Quién se cree ella?

...

No tienes nada malo que decir de su comida. Es deliciosa, aun así, insistes en que le falta sazón. Buscas cada pequeña cosa para cabrearla, pero ella simplemente sonríe y te dice que si no quieres no comas.

Bueno, bueno, mala, mala que se diga no es ¿Acaso te comerás la comida que dijiste estaba horrible? Quizá sí, el apetito de los Sayajin es voraz. Pero su orgullo lo es más, y continúas con que le falta algo a la comida pero la comerás para no parecer un mal agradecido.

...

Bulma, te falta un tornillo, dices. Ha hecho una fiesta dentro de tu capsula de entrenamiento y eso para ti es una falta de respeto ¿Cómo se atreve?

Corres a todos, pero ella los vuelve a llamar y te dice amargado.

 _"Por lo menos disfruta tu cumpleaños"_ Se cruza de brazos

Tiene el ceño fruncido, y la ceja levantada. La has liado de nuevo. Sin embargo, no quieres prescindir de tu entrenamiento porque sería una desgracia no poder protegerla.

 _"Bah, haz lo que quieras"_

Te vas a la mesa de comida y la haces sonreír de nuevo.

Al día siguiente entrenarías el doble de duro.

...

Sollozos se escuchan en toda la casa, y te interrumpen hasta en tu entrenamiento ¡Mujer llorona!

¿La razón? La han llamado vieja.

Para ti son cosas sin sentido, ofensa sería llamarte debilucho. Así que sí, ella era una exagerada en todo el sentido de la palabra. Entonces, continuas con tu entrenamiento hasta que de nuevo otros gritos te desconcentran.

Ahora si irías a callarla.

Sales de la capsula; sudado, enojado y desesperado. Giras en cada pasillo hasta que llegas a la habitación donde los sollozos no se detienen. Abres con cautela y la encuentras con un montón de pañuelos en la cama.

Suspiras cansado. Ella ni si quiera se ha percatado de tu presencia.

 _"No estás tan vieja"_ Te tocas la nuca, inseguro

Ella te ve con sus profundos ojos azules, y su mirada se vuelve más dura.

 _"¿¡Tan!?"_

Maldices por que la has cagado (de nuevo).

...

Ella podía ser lo más gritona que su resistente garganta se lo permitía. Sin embargo, era tremendamente inteligente. No era como si no lo supieras, _lo sabías_. Pero lo piensas cada que la vez trabajar, y brilla como no tienes idea.

No te sientes tan cursi al pensarlo, quizá ella te contagió de su cursilería todos estos años. _No toda_ , claro. Seguías siendo el orgulloso príncipe de tu apreciada raza guerrera.

Habías aprendido que dejarse llevar (Un poco), no era sinónimo de debilidad, como siempre te hicieron creer. Y que, si aprendías a tomar ese amor, eso te volvía más fuerte. Lo habías aprendido de _Kakaroto_ , aunque te costara admitirlo.

Tu esposa, tu hijo Trunks y tu adorada hija eran las mejores razones del mundo.

...

Papá, si has leído esto, quiero que sepas que aunque eres un gruñón, algo hiriente y viejo, te quiero.

También Trunks te quiere (Aunque ahora no quiere saber nada de ti ya que lo has corrido de tu entrenamiento porque tiene otros deberes)

Mamá... Ella te ama... Creo. Aun no olvida que le has dicho vieja.

Bueno papá, no te sientas mal. Puede que sea mi cumpleaños y no estés aquí por estar entrenando con Goku-san y me haya enojado un poco, pero encontré una foto donde me abrazas cuando soy un bebé y parecías... Feliz. Así que decidí escribirte.

Y lo sé, no escondas nada de mí, te llevaste la foto de mamá contigo.

No diré nada, es un secreto entre los dos.

Te quiere tu hija, Bra.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer :D**

 **Quería subir algo para el nacimiento de Bra, ya que Vegeta me pareció muy tierno. Y VegetaxBulma está entre mis sagradas OTP, razón por la que comencé a leer en FF xD**

 **En el baúl de lo olvidado tengo fics de esta pareja que adoro con todo mi ser, cuando era más joven y no cuidaba siquiera un poco mi redacción. Pero bueno, algún día volveré a leerlos.**

 **Sin más, agradezco la atención prestada y si vieran algún error me gustaría que me dijeran D: (Soy un poco torpe para corregir)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
